


The Moron and the Mute

by HellsPrincess666



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPrincess666/pseuds/HellsPrincess666
Summary: Decided to add to the pool of Chelley stories on here. It'll be the first time trying to write for both a mute character and a British one.(HC)Full Names For The Characters:GLaDOS: Caroline Marie JohnsonChell: Michelle Abigail JohnsonCave: Gabriel Cave JohnsonCores Human NamesWheatley: John Azul WheatleyAdventure: Rick Indiana CarsonFact: Aden Keefe PattersonSpace: Samuel Luther CurbinCover artwork is not mine. Title is inspired by a chapter's name in the fic "I'd Say I'm Sorry" https://my.w.tt/yS9l0oPRe6Quote Sources1. https://prezi.com/3va60h4gojzb/how-our-future-is-affected-by-our-past-and-present/
Relationships: Adventure Core/Caroline, Chell & Wheatley (Portal)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Past and the Present

'The present plays a significant role in our future because the decisions we make now will have consequences later.' ~ Rebecca Barr

Pain  
That's all she could feel was pain  
Pain, knowing that she didn't have a choice in this.  
Pain, thinking that Mr. Johnson actually loved her  
Pain, remembering her new born daughter Michelle who was ripped from her arms not long after her birth.  
Pain, knowing that her daughter would probably not know who her parents were  
Pain, not knowing how long it'll be before she could see her daughter again  
Pain, at the fact that she knew she wouldn't be able to be there to see her daughters achievements.  
That's all Caroline Johnson could feel.  
💙🧡💙🧡💙🧡💙🧡💙🧡  
Chell looks around at the sun kissed wheat field in front of her. She still couldn't believe that she was finally free of that horrid place; although it was fun at first it quickly turned into pure terror knowing that she could die in any of those later 'test chambers'. Being mute didn't help her case either, on top of her brain damage. It was more the fact that she never learned how to talk in the first place. Not really much she could do about that… 

She couldn't help but look up at the sky wondering where Wheatley was in space and if he was lonely. He did do some horrible things to her of course, but she realised that it was the body of GLaDOS that caused her little British friend to betray her trust. She felt horrible now as she sat on the companion cube that was thrown out after her. 

She still felt compassion for the cube, after all it did help her through one of the test chambers that she couldn't do without it. Even if there was a pretty good chance it wasn't the same cube she quietly picked it up anyway. 

As she walked through the field of wheat carrying the cube she sighs a little, Wheatley was still in space. Maybe it was cruel irony that outside the shed was the wheat, to taunt her for not holding on to the only friend she had in that. 

She couldn't help but tear up a little remembering everything they went through together. But those tears quickly dried up when she remembered his betrayal. As she continued to trudge through the field she could see a small town in the distance. She smiles and immediately picks up the pace. 

Rose looks up at a woman who was practically running towards her at top speed. She knew the woman probably didn't notice the 11 year old yet but she screamed and immediately ran down a road, past a sign saying

WELCOME TO JOHNSONVILLE


	2. Her Fathers Name

During the past 7 years Chell met an adorable half Android named Wheatley, became her lover but in the end he betrayed her and due to karma was cast into space for it, no matter how much she tried to reach for him. Now here she is in her 2 bedroom apartment with their now 6 year old daughter named Elizabeth. She still gets flashbacks every now and then of the girls father… Her daughter did have her fathers strikingly bright blue eyes but Chell's brown hair. 

Still, little Eliza reminded her mother so much of Wheatley. Her personality was happy go lucky, humorous, and although she did make some poor decisions sometimes it was never too bad. Not as bad as her mothers own mistake of plugging Wheatley into the mainframe…

Chell sighs and smiles a little at the little girl who was on a walk with her through the forest, they regularly went on walks as it calmed the voices in Chell's head and it let the 6 year old be as energetic as she wanted. Although at first it seemed like a normal walk suddenly Elizabeth stops and frowns then turns to her "Mama?" She asked Chell stops as well and signs to her 'What's wrong?' Elizabeth was taught sign language as well to better understand what her mom 'says'. 

Elizabeth sighs and walks up to her with a determined look on her face, sorta like… Chell immediately pushed the thought away and looks at her daughter silently questioning her. The girl stood in front of her and blurted out something she never thought of an answer for: "Mom…? Whose my dad? My friends all have dads too and I wanted to know why my dad isn't here with us. I don't mind that he's not here I'm just curious and-" 

Another personality trait is Elizabeth tends to ramble like Wheatley. Chell was stock still tears in her eyes. Elizabeth paused and looks up at her. "A-at least can you tell me his name? Please?" She begged. 

The ex test subject looks down and the ground for a moment then to make it less likely for her to get into a panic attack she points to a wheat field conveniently near they were walking. Elizabeth frowns and turns and looks at the wheat field. "My fathers name is… Wheat?" Chell moved her hand as if to say 'yes and no' 

Elizabeth thought for a moment then looks back up at her "My father's name is… Wheatley?" Chell stared at her bewildered. How could she have known that? Sure she probably could have heard it during one of her mothers many panic attacks but it was usually the name was very quietly mumbled and it's not like Wheatley is a common name around here…


	3. The Article

Elizabeth tilts her head "That's his name isn't it? Because I read in a magazine about space that a weird human shaped thing literally fell from the sky near a kind family whose daughter found him passed out. Once he was brought to the nearby hospital the doctors stared. He definitely wasn't like anything they've seen. He mentioned to them his name was Wheatley."

Chell was shaking by this point but her body somehow didn't break down into another episode of hers. She sighs and quickly signs 'Yes, Wheatley is your father.' Is all she could sign before collapsing to the ground in a crying fit. Wheatley was alive? The dorky lovable moron who loved her then betrayed her was alive? He wasn't a human sure but… she was so sure that he was floating in space dead. Morbid to think about your daughters father like that but he did do a lot to her.

Elizabeth silently holds out her hand to help her mother up "I still have the magazine in my room if you want to read the article mama" She said. Chell looks up and sniffles nodding. The two walked back to their 2 bedroom apartment. Elizabeth led her into his room, which was a light pink.

Many emotions and thoughts were going through her head, it all felt bittersweet… the man who loved her once who she thought was dead somehow is miraculously alive. She didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. 

Elizabeth pulled out a Time Magazine and hands it to her "It's on page 8" She directed. Chell nods and silently sat down on Elizabeth My Little Pony themed bedspread the girl plopped down next to her mother. Chell flips through the pages and stops at page 8 just staring. There was a photo of Wheatley who was all bruised and had burn marks all over his body with doctors around him it seems to look like Wheatley was on one of his long monologues while the doctors stared. Chell smiles a little and pushed away the negative thoughts although her body was shaking like a leaf she pushed past it and started to read the article under the photo.

She stopped and stared rereading it and then looks over at Elizabeth. "He said those things about me?" The girl nodded. Chell stared at the photo of Wheatley talking to the doctors again and frowns. Now her emotions were even more out of wack. Why would he ask for her? Why would he keep talking about her? WHY DID HE WANT TO SEE HER? She started to shake and tears starts to fall landing on the photo, she didn't even realize she was crying until the drops fell on her hand. She quickly wiped them away and places the article on the side table. She turns to Elizabeth who looked at her worried. "We're going to the hospital" She states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see the article I made for this chapter please look here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HVGuqPfCK1zCa-rHZJCnIKVlNEbvxkfL/view?usp=drivesdk  
> (Just copy paste ;w;)


End file.
